Pretty Little Goat
by SugarButterfly432
Summary: Legosi had grabbed Els that night instead of Haru. While Els is trying to be a better animal, she soon develops a close friendship with Haru. Soon Els and Legosi begin to have feelings for each other. However, Legosi is conflicted of fallen in love with his dead friend's love instead. But the young lovers soon themselves facing more serious problems than high school.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone! This is my first Beastars fanfic, so please be gentle towards me. Since I've watch the anime, I've been wondering what if Legosi fell in love with Els instead. And to be honest, I literally thought that she was going to be the female lead. Not that Haru is bad or anything, I'm just writing how will the story change of sweet boy Legosi fell for Els.**

* * *

Since last night when she first see the true Legosi that many people don't see because of his scary appearance and for being a carnivore. He's so awkward and so kind. Els felt horrible of being so cruel to him earlier. Tem was close friends with Legosi and the latter went through all the trouble of delivering a love letter to her from the former. Currently, Els was speaking to her friend Alice about happen last night.

"He just wanted to give you a letter from Tem-kun, then?" Alice asked.

"Yes. The reason he was staring at me yesterday was because he wanted to make sure no one knew that Tem had a crush on me after he died," Els said as she looked at the letter for the 20th time.

"Legosi is really such a kind and gentle wolf. That's why I'm taking everything what I said about him yesterday back. There's no way that someone like him could hurt another soul," Els said.

Both Els and Alice were walking out of class. Dinner was about to be served soon. The little goat thought back to her now dead friend Tem. She had no idea that he had feelings for her. She wondered what would had happen if Tem did had the courage to tell her how he felt.

Just then, both females heard something fell on the ground hard. They turned to their left and saw a white rabbit near a flower bed. There were books on the flowers. Which was a shame because they look like were in full bloom as well.

Els heard laughter above and lifted her head up to see two female raccoon and a female cat on a dorm balcony laughing at the rabbit.

"So sorry. Are you okay? The wind blew our stuff out of our hands," The raccoon said laughing.

"Maybe you should get one of your boys to help you out?" The cat asked mocking.

It was no doubt that this females threw the books at the rabbit on purpose. Such a cruel thing to do to another.

"I'm fine. Nothing you two can do will hurt me," The rabbit said. The way she talked, it was clear that this stuff happens a lot to her.

The raccoon and cat went back inside. However, a mattress was thrown at the rabbit who managed to dodged as it landed near her. Els quickly ran to the rabbit's side to see if she was alright.

"Why don't you take that in another room?" The two females above said, cruelly laughing at the rabbit as they left this time.

The white rabbit pick up the books from the flower bed and place them on the mattress.

"Hey, are you okay?" Els asked as she approach the rabbit.

The rabbit look at her for a few minutes. It was been awhile since someone asked her if she was alright.

"Yeah, I'm fine," The rabbit said.

The rabbit then pulled the mattress and walk away from the goat.

"Here, let me help you," Els said as she pick up the other side of the mattress.

However, Alice pulled her away from the mattress and the rabbit. Confused, Els whisper to her friend, "Alice-san, don't you want to help her with this?" Els asked.

"Don't you know that's Haru? She's someone that you shouldn't be near, Els-chan," Alice whispered back to her friend.

Els turn to look at Haru who sigh and began to pull the mattress by herself again. The rabbit didn't look dangerous or anything. Why did Alice said that Haru was someone that she didn't be near her.

"You can go to the cafeteria without me, Alice. I'm going to help Haru," Els said, turning back to help Haru with her mattress. Leaving Alice confuse.

"Sorry about that. My friend was just saying something that wasn't important," Els said.

"You know, you don't have to help me with this," Haru said pulling the mattress to where the door was.

"No, it's fine. I actually don't mind," Els said.

The goat and rabbit were near the door. A few animals were staring at them with confusedness. A few males had often to help them but were pulled away by their friends. Telling them that it was Haru. Els didn't understand why everyone was avoided Haru. The white rabbit seemed like a nice girl. When they finally reached Haru's room, Els saw a squirrel on the bottom bed. She seemed to be doing a crossword puzzle. There's also a poster of Louis next to her.

"If you were here, why didn't you stopped them, Sally?" Haru asked.

"That girl is very mad at you. So I'm just not getting involved with your mess," Sally said, not looking up from her crossword puzzle.

Haru sigh. She should have known that her roommate will not help her.

"Thanks for the warning," Haru said.

"Wanna grab dinner?" Haru asked.

"With you? I'll pass, thank you," Sally said, still not looking at her roommate.

"Okay, fine," Haru said, walking to the door.

"I'll eat with you," Els said as she walk after the rabbit.

Haru stop and look at the goat that helped her earlier with the mattress. The goat clearly didn't know about her or her reputation at school. Perhaps she's an underclassman. It would make sense. However, Haru believe that the goat wouldn't want anything to do with her once she learns the truth. But maybe just for the night, Haru spend dinner with this girl.

"Sure. Why not? By the way, I'm Haru. I'm a third year," Haru said.

"I'm Els. I'm a second year," Els said.

"Right, let's get dinner, Els-san," Haru said.

The two girls soon walk to where the school cafeteria was at.

* * *

_School cafeteria_

Both Els and Haru were at the back of the cafeteria building while the sun was setting. The reason for this was because none of the other students didn't have enough sets for them both. Well others did often one chair to Els. But the goat didn't want to eat without Haru. Why was everyone being mean to her? Did Haru done something in the past that made everybody to not want to have anything to do with her?

"You know, even if we're eating here at the back of the cafeteria, I'm actually enjoying eating with you, Haru-senpai," Els said smiling to the rabbit girl.

The white rabbit turn to her underclassman who was smiling at her. Almost everyone at school wasn't kind to her. Other then Louis, Haru didn't have anyone to talk to other then her flowers.

"Oh, Haru-senpai, are you in the Gardening club? I've noticed that you looked upset when those girls dropped those books on the flowers," Els said.

"Yeah. I'm the only member there," Haru admitted.

"Wow! The only member? You mean you plant all the flowers on the campus all by yourself? That's amazing, Senpai! I don't think I could ever manage to do something like that by myself," Els said in awestruck.

Haru didn't know what to say. Due to her reputation, no one had ever told that she was amazing for taking of the plants of the school. Hearing Els saying that, the rabbit girl felt happy in a long time.

"Well what do we have here? A dwarf rabbit and an Angora goat hanging out and having dinner together. What a beautiful sight, if it wasn't for some low class rabbit," A new voice said, coming towards the two girls.

Both Els and Haru turn and saw a female harlequin rabbit standing beside them that had black fur on her right side and white on her left. Behind were the raccoon and the cat from earlier that were cruel to Haru.

"It's amazing, really. Everybody at school had ignored you and yet you manage to find a new friend," The other rabbit girl said mockingly.

"But it's dangerous, you know. Since that horrible incident that happen on school property, you two shouldn't be all alone," The harlequin rabbit said with the mock tone again. It was very clear that the other rabbit had something against Haru for whatever reason.

"My food has gone bad now," Haru said, getting up from her sport.

"If you have enough time spreading rumors about me, then why don't you patch things up with your boyfriend instead?" Haru asked.

The harlequin rabbit was very furious when Haru mentioned the former's boyfriend, "Huh? You're the one to talk. You're the reason we..."

"_He_ kissed me without my consent. Besides, why get angry at something as petty as that instead of your boyfriend?" Haru said walking away from the three girls but was only pushed harshly to the ground by the harlequin rabbit.

"Haru-senpai!" Els cried out to her upperclassman but was too pushed by the other rabbit as well.

With the two of them on the ground while their food was spill, the harlequin rabbit splashed water on them both. The raccoon had carried a bucket of water with her when they confronted Els and Haru.

"Listen here, we're part the proud, pure, noble race of the endangered harlequin rabbit race. You, an impure dwarf, destroyed our bond. We're out of your league. The student body will surely love to hear how you're sleeping with other boys," The harlequin rabbit said angrily before she turn to Els as well.

"And you. Surely you must know about her. I suggest that you stop hanging out with her unless you wish to be shun as well. After all, you're in the Drama club if I remember correctly. I mean, Louis will hate it if a member spends her time with this rabbit if word got out about this today," She said. And with that, she and her two friends left the two girls on the ground alone.

* * *

_Girls' restroom_

After that incident, both Els and Haru went to the restroom to dry themselves off. They put their clothes on the stalls. Els couldn't believe it. Being so cruel to someone just for a petty reason was awful. A girl shouldn't be angry at someone when they didn't make the first move. In all honest, the boyfriend was the one at fault since he already had a girlfriend, and yet was willing to kiss another girl.

"You know, you should stop hanging out with me," Haru said, not looking at the goat.

Surprise to hear that from the rabbit, Els didn't understand why would Haru not want to hang out with her again. Those girls surely had spread nasty rumors about Haru because of that boyfriend. That would have explained why no one wanted to be near Haru, not even her own roommate Sally wanted nothing to do with her.

"I don't care about what those girls said about you, Haru-senpai. That girl was just jealous that her boyfriend had kissed you without asking you. You didn't did anything wrong. Those rumors are false since they're not true," Els said kindly to the older girl.

"No, you're wrong. I do sleep with a _lot_ of guys. So those rumors aren't false. But I wasn't lying when I said that guy kissed me without asking me. So I get it if you don't want to hang out with me again after tonight," Haru said.

However, Els shook her head. Yesterday, she unfairly judged her classmate Legosi just because he was a giant carnivore. When she saw how sweet and gentle he really was, Els decided to be more open-minded from now on. She's not gonna judge Haru for sleeping around with a lot of boys.

"I don't care if you do that, Haru-senpai. You don't act like a bad animal anyway. I want to hang out with you again and get to know you more, Senpai," Els said.

Haru was speechless for a minute. No one wanted to hang out with her. But this goat girl actually wanted to hang out with her despite her reputation. The rabbit girl wondered if there was something wrong with this younger girl. Haru just smiled at Els. Maybe having someone else to spend time with may not be a bad idea. Checking their clothes, Haru could see the wetness was almost gone.

"They're mostly dry now. Let's get going, Els-san," Haru said as she and Els took them off from the stalls and them back on.

Checking themselves out for awhile, Haru looked at herself in the mirror.

"You know, when guys see my face, they all think "I have to protect her" or "She needs me by her side". But when they're up close to me, they realized that I'm nothing like what they thought, they use me and leave once they're done. I used it through. Fufu, not that it matters anymore," Haru said to Els.

Els felt her heart arched. Legosi had said something similar like that. Being used to of being hated by everyone around for different reasons. It was wrong.

* * *

_Outside_

After exiting the building, Els and Haru were talking about hanging out the next day.

"I could go and see you where you work, Haru-senpai," Els said.

"That will be nice. Having someone coming over to just see me other then sleeping with me," Haru said.

They walk together for awhile before it was finally time to go to their respective dorms for the night. Since the murder happened, many teachers were on look out at night for anything suspicious going on.

"Be careful on your way, Els-san. The teachers will have at you for being this late after curfew," Haru said, stopping.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine, Senpai," Els said.

After bidding Haru a goodnight, Els started walking to her dorm. It was getting a bit foggy. She tried not to be scared.

* * *

_Theater building_

Meanwhile, Legosi was pacing back and forth. Louis had just asked him to look on guard when the former and Zoe were practicing on the latter's lines. Legosi was a bit scared of the three of them being discovered by the teachers since they were past curfew. The young wolf was reluctant to agree to do this since anything could happen.

_"If anyone founds us at here, we're be in big trouble. Not to mention could be disbanded. __And will I be suspended? Please, hurry up you two. The teachers have been patrolling more since the murder happened the other night," _Legosi thought to himself.

Just then, Legosi heard a loud noise. Spook, Legosi turn to see what it was. But he didn't see anything. Then he heard a cricket sound. Looking down, Legosi saw an actual cricket. Bending down, he pick it with his large finger.

"What are you doing here, little guy? Guess that goes for me as well," Legosi said to the tiny cricket.

However, while he was looking at the insect, Els was walking through the court yard. The water fountain sure did look beautiful in the fog at night. Els was walking a little faster so the teachers won't found her and because it was a bit creepy tonight. At least the fountain was a little comforting for her. But while she was walking, her scent was coming off.

While Legosi was busy looking at the bug on his finger, he caught the scent of animal. It was strong. He turn around to see who it was but only saw the fountain.

He smelled it again. This time however, it got strong. The scent was a herbivore. It smelled familiar somehow. Suddenly, Legosi felt the smell going through his entire body. His veins felt they were burning up. His whole body felt it was going against him. He felt an urge. It was his carnivore instinct! Legosi felt his teeth becoming sharper then they were.

Els was lost in her thoughts to keep herself calm when she heard something nearby, stopping her in her tracks. Her heart was pounding very loudly. She listen for a mere second to make sure that she wasn't hearing things. However, Els knew that there was something in the dark watching het quietly and carefully.

Her instincts had told her to run. Get away! She listen to them. She was scared for her life. This was no doubting what Tem felt when he was murdered. This was the real fear of being prey.

_"When I told Legosi that Tem and I were more than we looked, I wonder if I was telling the truth, or was I trying to convinced myself more to Legosi?" _Els thought to herself as she ran for her life.

Legosi soon leaped into the air. He was trying to control himself. But his instincts were control him. He manage to caught his prey. He rolled along with the animal that he grabbed. They were so tiny and soft. He was holding them tightly.

Els felt tears coming out of her eyes. She was scared more than she had ever been in her entire life.

_"My life is about to end before it truly even began. Mama, I'm sorry for not being strong like you wanted me to be!"_

* * *

**This is my first Beastars fanfic ever. I hope you guys like this. How did you feel about the friendship between Els and Haru in this story? **

**P.S. This was story was inspired by the fanfic "We're Only Animals". It such a good story. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, everyone. Back to make another for this story. Thank you all for being kind to me on my first Beastars fanfic. Now let's get this chapter starting now.**

**Warning: This chapter will make uncomfortable if you do not like it. Sorry for making you uncomfortable. **

* * *

Legosi' breathing hard. Everything all seem like going black. He still held onto the animal he unfortunately caught. The little animal hasn't move since Legosi placed his strong arms around them by surprised. Legosi is scared for the poor animal since anything could trigger him to possible eat them.

_"This heart beating sound? Is it me? Or you?" _Legosi ask himself in his thoughts.

The tiny animal is so soft and warm. Legosi feels he could just snap the poor creature in two if he's not careful with his strength.

_"So little and warm," _The gentle wolf thought as he pull the animal closer to him than they already are.

He feels them shaking in fright, Legosi knows he is the one could decide if the animal will live or die. He's more on the former than anything else. However, he felt two sharp things on his chest. His hand seems to have a mind of its' own as it went over to the objects that poked on his chest. They were horns. Soon, his hand roam across the animal's soft, delicate body.

Els didn't dare to speak or scream for help. She wanted to but her body didn't seem to let her. The goat wonder if it was because this being prey. Prey didn't scream or cry for help no matter what how much they want to.

She held her breath and didn't move since anything could happen. Just who was this predator? Were they the one who killed and eat Tem the other night. Her heart was pounding just thinking of that. It felt like it's going to burst out of her chest if she didn't make a plan to escape from this predator. But Els was so stuck in fear that all she could do was to hope that a teacher will come by and see this.

Feeling the animal was pulling her to them, Els could feel herself shaking as she felt the animal's chest behind her head. Her horns were in the way. Els didn't know if that is a good thing since it did gave her the idea to use her horns on the animal to hurt them enough for her to run to safety, or a bad thing because it seems like she accidently made them mad because their hand was touching her horns.

Els soon became afraid that the predator was going to break them to remind her of her place as a weak little prey. However, the hand let her horns go. She wonder if the animal want her to be scared so she taste better when she's afraid. But she felt something else on her. The very same hand that held her horns, is now touching her body.

The tiny goat's so horrified that she might be rape as well. Els didn't know what is worst now, eating eaten or being rape? She fear it will be both.

The hand roam down to her hips and legs. The animal's gently rub their hand on her leg before going to her stomach, tracing a finger on it. The hand went upper to where her chest is at. Els squeak when the hand cup her breast. She want this to just stop and be over with. She didn't know if she could live with the fact that her virginity was taken from her by force and by a cold-hearted animal.

Hot tears soon pour down on her cheeks as Els could no longer take it. Can this carnivore just get it over and eat her now?

"Please... please, just...," Els beg the animal but her emotions has cause her to be unable to speak properly to the carnivore.

Feeling this tiny animal is in fact a goat due to the horns and wool its' body and the scent is that of a female, Legosi knew that he's hurting a female goat. There's something about her that feels familiar to him somehow.

"Please... please, just..."

That voice. He knows that voice despite not spending time that much with her. It's Els. His friend Tem's crush. He's hurting his friend's love interest! Legosi feels like throwing up since it's bad enough to kill a herbivore, it's much worse when it's someone you know.

_"Tem, please forgive me! I'm out of control! Please, help me!" _That's all could the kind wolf could think. How he was disrespecting his dear friend's memory by attacking the girl he loved.

_"She's not moving but her breathing is so hard I could hear it like it's the only sound around us. Beneath all this soft wool... just how much I could take before I kill her? No! I have to keep myself from hurting her. How can I..."_

Legosi could feel his dangerous carnivore instincts getting to him. He won't give in to them. He refuse to let them control him.

_"How mouth-watering warm she is. Has she always been like this. My body and hand are moving on their own. They're not stopping." _Legosi thought to himself while his hand finally rested on Els' left arm. Such a fragile and tiny thing to hold.

_"You're doing the right thing," _A voice said.

Legosi look up and saw a tall, dark figure standing far away from both Legosi and Els.

_"You've been struggling for so long now, haven't you?" _It said. Its' like its' trying to sympathies with him. But Legosi could tell it's actually mocking him.

_"You're at your limit now," _It said as it walk towards the young animals.

"Sta... stay back!" Legosi shout at it.

The young wolf wonder if he's imagining it since Els didn't seems like she didn't hear what he said or if she's just not saying anything out of fear. The figure disappears once it was close to Legosi. However, it reappear next to the young wolf.

_"You've suppressed yourself since you were young,"_ It said as it disappear again but only appear again to Legosi's other side.

_"You had to stay in the shadows quietly to fit in, but now..." _It disappear again.

_"Are you sad? Or maybe frustrated?"_

Legosi could feel its' behind him. This thing was like trying to convince to eat poor Els. The sweet wolf could feel something wet on his arm. No doubting Els has been crying the entire time since he caught her in his arms.

"Stop!" Legosi shout again.

_"No, that's not it, right? You actually enjoying this, from the bottom of your hear," _It said. It place its' hand on Legosi's arm, the one where's holding Els'.

"Stop it. Stop it," Legosi said over and over. He wants this to stop and this is all a bad dream.

_"Look at me! You can't run away from yourself!" _It said strongly this time.

_"I'll grow bigger and bigger! Look!" _It shout as it did grew bigger than before.

"I won't look at you! Go away!" Legosi shout strongly.

_"It looks like you ready. This is where the fun begins. Just take one bite!"_ It said. Its' now twist the size than it originally was.

"Dammit! Dammit! This can't be happening!" Legosi said as he held Els tighter than before despite feeling the sharpness of her horns.

Els has no idea what's going on around. To her, it's just her and the predator. She didn't know there's fight going on in Legosi's mind right now. The goat girl could feel the carnivore pull her back and hold her tighter despite her horns getting in the way.

_"For 17 years... you yearned for this taste," _It said. It lean towards Legosi.

"Please, go away! Leave me alone!" Legosi said.

He's now afraid that he could harm Els any second now. The poor girl now has a right to hate and fear him. Last night, she was scared of him because he's a carnivore, but now she has every right to do so. Legosi could feel the figure becoming one with him.

"Give it to me!" Legosi shouts at Els.

This time the goat girl could the carnivore's voice. They were male. However, Els could hear that he's in pain. It's almost like he didn't want to hurt her.

"I'll eat you! I'll eat you!" Legosi grows as his teeth became sharper than before.

"I'll eat you!" He said again as his hand held her arm much tighter and his nails dig deeper into her flesh as blood soon cover them with its' rosy color.

"I'll won't let anyone else have you!" He said as he get ready.

"You're mine!" Legosi said leaning closer to Els.

Els knows that this is the end for her now. She's going to be eaten like Tem was. The predator's voice sounds so familiar to her. But she couldn't care for that. She's going to die in mere seconds. She's truly a weak and pathetic animal. Everyone at school will say how pitiful she was when she died. The Drama club will lose another member after losing one already. The club will no doubt be disband after her death. The students will be segregated from each other. This will all be her fault for being so weak in the first place. To think she could ever be strong against a carnivore in the first place.

Haru will go back to her life of being friendless again. The white rabbit will be so sad to know that the kind goat has been eaten before they got to know each other better.

Legosi become closer to Els. He could feel her wool near his mouth. Her sweet scent was tempting him to eat her. Everything's telling him to eat her so no one else could.

However, Legosi could swear he could Tem calling his name. Remembering how his friend would always put his love letter he made for Els back in his locker. How Tem would say Els' such a sweet girl.

Regardless what he heard, it was enough for the wolf to snap out of his monstrous state and leave Els. However, by doing so, Legosi left a scratch mark on her arm he was holding. It bleed as the girl ran for her life.

Legosi wonder if Els knows it was him. He wouldn't blame her of telling the teachers he attacked her.

"Legosi! Something bad happened!" Zoe shouted as he ran towards the wolf.

Legosi fear that something horrible happened to Louse. The kind wolf hope the deer's alright. Especially, since the play is going coming soon.

* * *

**That's it for the chapter, everybody. I hope you all like it. Sorry if this one made anyone uncomfortable. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, everyone. I'm back to update this story you all come to love so much. Thank you all so much for kindly waiting for this chapter to happen. It means so much to me.**

* * *

The inside of the theater building was pitch black. You could barely see anything without a flashlight helping you. However, Legosi could perfectly see fine in the dark thanks to being a carnivore. Zoe had explained what happened when he and Louis were practicing his lines. The goat nearly fell off the stage but Louis had tried to caught him but the two male herbivores had ended falling from the stage with Louis breaking Zoe's fall.

Unfortunately, the fall had caused Louis to break his left leg. Seeing the star of the show getting hurt because him, Zoe went and got Legosi to help them.

"It's nothing to worry about," Louis said, holding his injured leg.

"I don't know what we will do if he can't perform," Zoe said worryingly.

Legosi look at Zoe, and then back at Louis. The play will be here soon, with their star being injured on rehearsing. Legosi couldn't help but feel this is his punishment for attacking and almost eating poor Els. The gentle wolf didn't know what to do. He thought about founding a teacher and tell them what happened. However, Legosi knows the three of them will be in big trouble if any of the teachers discovered what they were doing past curfew. More importantly, if any teacher found out what he almost did to Els, he'll be in expel no doubt.

"Don't get ahead of yourself. I should be fine by tomorrow. I doubt it last long," Louis said, calming the two down.

However, both Legosi and Zoe are unsure of letting Louis not getting his leg check. Especially, since Zoe felt extremely guilty for being the one responsible for causing Louis' injuring in the first place by being careless on stage.

"Legosi, can you lend me your shoulder?" The red-tail deer ask.

"Sure," Legosi said, running a little to his upperclassman.

After helping Louis getting up from the floor, Louis turn to the kind wolf.

"Thank you for looking out," The deer said.

"Don't mention it," Legosi said.

"Did something out there while we were rehearsing?" Louis ask.

"No," The kind wolf lie to the older student. It felt wrong to keep this from someone who shown to be a great Beastar one day. However, Legosi couldn't but felt Louis won't take too kindly of the crime he almost committed.

Legosi wipe the blood that was still on his fingers and nails on the back of his pants. It's a miracle neither Louis or Zoe noticed the red strain on them. After helping Zoe with getting Louis to the letter's dorm, Legosi headed for the boys' restroom.

* * *

_Boys' restroom_

The kind wolf could still feel soft wool of Els. How warm she felt. He never realize just how smell and tiny she's actually is until now. However, Legosi is also extremely ashamed. Not only did he almost killed her, but he also sexually assault her as well. He touched her entire body without her consent. His friend Tem no doubting is hating in Heaven. How Legosi be so cruel to Tem?

Honestly, Legosi felt he didn't deserves to become friends with Els after today. He'll be lucky if she didn't know it was him that tried to eat her and report him to the police if she recognized it was him.

_"Tem, you must hate me right now," _Legosi thought, as if he was talking to his friend.

Back when he was going to eat Els, Legosi had honestly thought he heard Tem calling out to him. Like the alpaca was trying to stop his wolf friend from becoming something like he wasn't.

But it wasn't Tem calling out to him, it was Zoe who came to get Legosi after accident.

Looking at his reflection in the mirror, Legosi could feel the shadowy figure from earlier. He just want all of this to go away in the morning. Looking in the mirror before him, it's almost like his reflection's becoming the dark figure. Seeing it was smiling at him like it was happy, Legosi punch the mirror hard. It was enough to break the glass.

Legosi soon went to his dorm. Hoping that everything will go back to normal. However, the gentle wolf knows nothing could go back since he was close to given in to his carnivore instincts.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter, everybody. I hope you all like it like the others. Sorry if this was short.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, everyone. Back to update this chapter. Thank you all so much for waiting for me to make this chapter. I've just watched the English voices of the cast, and they're pretty good. Especially, Legosi's voice which it perfectly fits him.**

* * *

Els woke up as her heart was still beating wildly. After escaping from the carnivore, the tiny goat ran to the safety of her dorm. However, she didn't escape unharmed. There was a large scratch mark on her left arm. No doubting, the other students will ask questions on how she got that scratch. But the scratch will definitely tell them alone that she was attacked by a carnivore last night on campus.

But Els had managed to cleaned the wound before it got infected. Els went to bed, hoping that everything was a dream. However, after waking up to see the wrapped arm, the goat knew that it was real.

She wanted to cry because she was nearly killed. And worse, possible rape. But she knows if she cried, the other girls will ask her what was wrong. If she tells them what happened last night, they'll see her as a fragile animal that needed protection.

"Hey, Els-chan, we're going to get breakfast. You coming?" A female doe asked her.

Els was startled when her roommate had asked her that. The doe look surprise when the goat was a bit jumpy for some reason. This greatly worried the doe.

"Are you okay, Els-chan?" The doe, Lizzy, asked concerning.

Els place her hands over her heart to keep herself calm. She didn't want anyone to know what happened to her. She needs to play it cool like nothing happen. Everything was the same.

"I'm fine, Lizzy-san. Thanks for asking," The tiny goat girl said with a smile.

However, Els was crying on the inside. She actually wanted to stay in bed and never get up again. She also didn't want to eat anything. She felt sick in her stomach to have anything.

"Come on, you two. All good food will gone if you're fast," A sheep said as she entered the room.

"Coming, Ally-san," Lizzy said to her. She turn to Els to check to see if she was sick.

"Are you sick? I could tell the teachers that you're not feeling well, Els-chan," Lizzy said.

Els shook her head. She need to get her act together. She just managed to escape a predator alive. Minus the scratch mark on her arm, she was still in one pieces. She should be grateful that she was living to see the sun again.

"No thanks. I'm good, Lizzy-san," Els said as she got up from bed to get change.

_"I need to stay calm. I can't let what happen last night get the best of me. I need to be strong," _Els thought to herself.

After being nearly murder, Els decided to be more going. She realized how life is very fragile. She also decide to see Haru at the Gardening club today after she finish with her own business with the Drama club.

* * *

_School cafeteria_

Els and her friends were enjoying their breakfast. Everything was good. While her friends were talking, Els herself was still in deep thought of last night. No matter how hard her tried not to think about it, she could still feel the carnivore's large hands on her body. How he gently rubbed her legs and traced her belly with his finger. And how he cup her breast with his large hand.

"Els-chan, are you alright? You barely eat anything," Ally said worryingly.

Els was pull out of her thoughts when Ally asked her that. She managed to put on a smile.

"Sorry. I guess I'm not hungry today. Thanks for asking though, Ally-san," The goat said.

Both Ally and Lizzy look at each other. Their friend Els has been acting strange since this morning. They both remembered on the way to the cafeteria, the girls almost bumped into a male bear by accident. Els was very jumpy when the bear asked if they were okay. Els kindly told him they were and told him to forgive them for almost bumping into him. Yesterday, Els was treating everyone nicely, both herbivores and carnivores. But today, she was so jumpy like someone was trying to get her.

Els remembered when she and her friends nearly bumped into a bear student on the way to breakfast, she acted the same way before she got to see Legosi's true self. A judging and unfair goat. She felt awful for being so scared of the bear student when he was simply asking her and her friends if they were alright.

_"I guess I'm still the same Els," _She thought sadly to herself.

"Hey! What's your problem?!" A strong voice yelled loudly.

Else, Lizzy, and Ally all turn to see it was a fox that was shouting at a dog for some reason.

"You stepped on my tail! That's my problem!" The dog shouted back at the fox.

"Hey, I said I was sorry, didn't I?" The fox said.

However, that didn't pleased the dog who launched at the fox by biting the latter. Soon both the dog and the fox were fighting each other. The other students were horrified to see such an act on school grounds. Especially, since a murder happened three nights ago.

"Someone stop them!"

"They're gonna murder each other!"

"Somebody get a teacher!"

Els couldn't help stare at the scene before her. It so similar to last night. She could still remember the carnivore holding her and telling her that she was his. Her mind went back that night. She tried not to think about it. She wonder where were the teachers. The two carnivores were biting and scratching each other.

"Please, stop it," Els said quietly to herself. It was like she talking to the attacker to stop. She could still hear his voice in her head.

_"Give it to me!"_

"Please, stop."

Seeing this boys hurting each other caused her to feel like throwing up. Where the teachers?

_"I won't let anyone else have you!" _

"STOP IT/CUT IT OUT!" Els and another voice shouted at the two carnivores.

Els blush in embarrassment. She never shouted like that before. She covered her mouth. Lizzy and Ally look at her with worriedness and amazement. She could see the other students looking at her and the other student that yell with her. She turn around to see it was Legosi. He too was embarrassed by his shouting.

Everything was quiet. Everyone was shock to hear them both shout that loudly.

"Seriously, Els. Are you really alright?" Lizzy asked.

Els didn't know what to tell her.

However, the dog and fox actually look very angry with her and Legosi.

"What did you say?" The fox said as he walk up to Legosi.

Legosi look uncomfortable being the center of attention right now with everyone staring at him and Els. He was thinking of Els all morning. He didn't want to eat anything since the food was soft like Else. The gentle wolf didn't want to hold anything soft again.

"Can you two please not fight in the cafeteria?" Els ask shyly.

"Huh? Since when did the little lamb think she can tell us what to do?" The dog said as went up to Els.

Both Legosi and Els were nervous since now everyone was paying attention to them.

The fox look like he wanted to fight Legosi, "Lets go! You and me!" He said to the young wolf.

Legosi knew the fox didn't have a chance of winning the "fight". But the kind wolf didn't to want to fight. He could just pretend be knock out. But he had to make look believable.

_"Maybe if I flip coin..." _Legosi thought to himself after checking over the chances of the fox winning this.

"Such poor manners," Someone said.

Both Els and Legosi knew that voice. It was Louis. They both turn and saw him walking over towards them. Many of the girls squeal in excitement once they saw the deer that was going to be next Beastar.

"It's improper to bare your fangs in public and fight like if you're uncivilized animals," Louis said to the two carnivores.

"Why you..." The fox began to say to Louis before the latter stopped him.

"And you're willingly to harm a female who politely asked you both to stop. Now, why don't you two take her advice and stop this," Louis said to the fox and dog.

Everyone around them agree with Louis. Els watch the two carnivores leave the cafeteria together.

_"That's weird. First, they were fighting. Now, they're getting along together despite they were hurting each other,"_ She thought.

She suddenly felt both Lizzy and Ally hugging her. Apologizing for not helping her. But the goat girl was paying attention to Legosi and Louis who were talking to each other. She wonder if Legosi was friends with Louis.

* * *

**That's it for this this chapter. I hope you guys like this. To be honest, I did thought about skipping the cafeteria scene. Also, I hope you guys how I handle Els in this chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, everyone. I'm back to make another chapter you all love for some reason. Thank you all for kindly waiting for this chapter to happen. Sorry for updating soon. I was supposed to update this story yesterday, but I've been lazy for awhile. Please, enjoy this story. Canon belong to their rightful owners and only ocs belong to me.**

* * *

The rehearsal play was going smoothing. Louis the deer has managed to keep his injury a secret from everyone in the Drama club. No one even knew that he, Zoe, and Legosi had skipped curfew last night. Everything was normal. Expect the fact that Louis seems to be moving a little slower.

Legosi watch up where he could see his upperclassman still suffering from his injured foot in silence. However, even with a broken foot, Louis was still an amazing actor to watch. As the lead star and president of the Drama club, Louis was leading the role of the play. The main character he played is the grime reaper Adler.

Legosi imagined the scene was real while Louis was currently practicing with Ellen the zebra at the part where Adler was leading the girl he falls in love with to safety from the elements that are trying to kill her. However, the teacher stop the rehearsal since he began to notice that Louis was little slow today. Legois saw that Ellen walk over to Els and talk to her. The gentle wolf could feel there was a knot in his stomach when he saw her bandaged arm.

When Els came in, everyone immediately asked the goat girl what happened to her. Els only said she accidently hurt herself when she was on her way to dorm last night. The teacher had even asked her if she was able to still preformed with her injured arm. Which Els said that her injury wasn't that bad.

_"I have no right to talk to her now. Let alone to be in the same room with her," _Legosi thought himself as he could still remembered last night.

Legosi had actually thought that he was going to be called in the main office to ask him about last night. He actually believed that he was going to be trouble for what he almost did Els. Legosi couldn't blame Els if she did told the teachers that he attacked her.

"Alright, everyone. Rehearsal is over for now. Please enjoy the rest of your day," Sanu the pelican said.

The entire club was confused to hear that rehearsal was over so soon already. But Louis said that there's something important that the teachers needed to talk among themselves. Everyone soon went to do their own things. Els was hanging out with Ellen and Alice. The three females were just walking around the school

"I wonder if they're talking about murder from the other night?" Els asked Alice who shrugged.

"Could be? It's been only two day already," Alice said.

Els remembered how almost everyone went back to their usual in her classes. Just yesterday, everyone was wary of each other. But now, no one talk about it like it never happened. Matter in fact, nobody talks about Tem now.

_"Guess that talking about Tem-kun still haunts everyone. Maybe that's why no one is talking about the other night?" _Els thought to herself as she saw everyone around acting normal like nothing happened.

However, as Els and her friends were walking, she could feel that a few animals looking at her. She honestly thought it was because of her bandaged arm. After all, a small goat having injured arm was probably a sad thing to see.

"Why's everyone looking at us?" Ellen asked.

"I don't know. Maybe it's because I got something on my tail?" Alice said as she checked her tail.

But Els had a bad feeling that they were actually looking at her. She may do plays with a bid crowd before, but she never stopped being nervous in front of an audience. However, she decided to try to ignored them as best as she can.

_"Mama always said to place my head up high no matter what," _The goat girl thought as she tried to not let the stares of the other students get to her so easily.

"Umm... Els-chan, have you been spending time with Haru?" Alice asked with a bit concerned in her voice.

"Wait. Haru? As in the white rabbit who's been sleeping around with a lot of guys?" Ellen asked nervously.

Els couldn't but feel a little annoyed on her friends were treating Haru. Just because Haru does that, doesn't mean she's a bad person. Els had seen she was just a lonely girl who needed a friend with her. Maybe today, Els will hang out with Haru?

"I'm going to see Haru-senpai. I see you guys later," Els said as she walked away from the two, much to their confusedness.

* * *

_Gardening club_

"So this so where the club spend their time at. It's really beautiful," Els said to herself as she step into the garden.

It was so beautiful. It was almost like the school didn't exist behind the door she just exited from. There're many types flowers in the garden. Haru sure works hard for this. Els wondered if it possible for a student to join two clubs, because she was beginning to want to join Haru in her club.

"Haru-senpai, are you here?" Els cried out to her upperclassman.

Like magic, Haru stepped out of the gardening shed and was surprised to see the goat girl here. The white rabbit wondered why was the goat girl was even here anyway. She had hoped that Els would understand that hanging out with her was dangerous to the latter's reputation at school. But it was still good to see the goat girl again.

"Els-san, why are you doing here?" Haru asked.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing, Senpai," Els said to her.

Haru chuckled a little. The only animals that comes to see her were Louis and the males that wanted to sleep with her. It was nice to have someone else to visit her in her beloved garden.

"Your garden's very pretty, Senpai. You're a really talented gardener," Els said.

"Thanks. I always take care of them. I like to think these guys as my children," Haru said as she went over to some lilies.

"Can I help you with them," Els asked kindly as Haru nodded.

Soon the two girls watered the plants in the garden. Els has to admit, it was very hard. However, she actually began to enjoy working hard for these plants.

"Haru-senpai, how long had you been the only member of this club?" Els asked as she watered the roses.

"All my school years. The older members had graduation before I was even here," Haru explained.

_"Despite what she does and how everyone treats her, Haru-senpai really is amazing with flowers," _Els thought, admiring the rabbit girl.

"Come on, Legosi. You need to work on your social skills," A familiar said behind them.

Els turn around and saw Legosi and Mark the tapir had entered the garden. The young goat wondered why they were here as well. But that won't bothered her.

"Hey, Legosi, Mark," Els said kindly to her fellow drama members.

Legosi panicked in the inside. Els was here with him. He had no idea what to do. He and Mark were supposed to get roses for the Drama club for play. He didn't expected Els here with him.

_"This is the Garden of Hell," _Legosi thought.

Trying to think of a way to get out of here, Legosi thought about by lying that he remembered he was supposed to do something awhile ago. It seems like a good enough excuse.

"Oh, no! I just remember there's something I'm suppose to do awhile ago!" Mark said loudly, stealing Legosi's lines.

"Huh?" Legosi was now confused.

"I better get going to that thing. I'm sure you got this, Legosi," Mark said as he left quickly as he can.

"Wait!" Legosi said as Mark shut the door behind him. Leaving the poor wolf with the two females.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. By the way, everyone, I've just saw Beastars on Netflix. It's finally there, people! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, everyone. Back to update this story. Thank you all for liking and following this. It means the world to me. To be honest, I didn't think this story wasn't going to get that much like. I thought that it meant get two or three favorites when it was publish.**

* * *

_"We're alone now, with a rabbit," _Legosi thought. The thought of being alone to Els was scary. Afraid that he might scared her more.

"Is there something we could help you with, Legosi?" Els asked kindly.

"And aren't you scared?" Haru asked.

"No, I..," Legosi didn't know what to say to them, especially to Els.

_"I tried to eat you, Els-chan. I've no right to speak to you, let alone be near you" _The kind wolf said in his mind.

After awhile, Legosi revealed that he and Mark came to the Gardening club to roses for the upcoming play.

"Roses, you say? Well we have plenty here. Have a look around to see what you like," Haru said as she look ever the paper Legosi had just give her.

"O... Okay," Legosi nervously said.

Els couldn't giggle a little from seeing her fellow drama member acting awkward in front of a rabbit. It was kind of cute. It made Legosi look so innocent. It was nice to see a boy behaving like this. Almost every guy she knows were kind of immature, excluding Louis. Though she didn't personally know him. So to her, it was refreshing to a boy at least acting mature towards a girl.

"I won't give them for free, you know. You have to help us with some of the plants," Haru said as she walk over to Legosi before grabbing his large tail, shocking him.

"Don't worry, I won't chopped it off. Just make sure it won't get it in the way while we're working," The rabbit girl said.

"Right..." Legosi said.

Soon enough, all three animals were working in the garden. Legosi watched as Els watered some of the roses while she hummed. She look so peaceful while she worked. The Angora goat really look like she was enjoying herself, more so than when she is in the Drama club. Legosi wondered if the Drama club was becoming too much for Els to handle with her spending so much carnivores, especially what happened last night between him and her. He didn't blame her for possibility wanting to change clubs after that. Just seeing that white bandage on her arm, Legosi felt ashamed at himself for almost killing and eating an innocent girl.

_"What will Tem think of me if he was alive today?" _He sadly thought to his friend.

While Legosi was doing his own thing, Haru and Els were talking.

"So, you know him, Els-san?" Haru asked.

"Yes. His name is Legosi. He's a second year like me. We both go to the Drama club, though I'm on the acting team and Legosi is on the backstage crew," Els explained while finished giving the flowers water.

"So... is he what? Your boyfriend or something?" Haru asked curiously.

Hearing her new friend asking her that, Els became redder than the roses in front of her. Her and Legosi? A couple? That could never happen. Why would such a kindhearted boy would go out with someone like her. She unfairly accused him for being a dangerous animal and talked horrible things about him to her friends just yesterday. Surely, there are much better girls that have much better chances with him than her.

"Oh no! Legosi is just someone that goes to the same club and a two classes like me! We're nothing like that, Senpai!" Els said embarrassing.

Haru look at her for minute before shrugging. Els wonder why the older girl asked her that question. But the goat girl did remember that Haru has offered "spend time" with a lot of guys, a few would have been different species then her. So Haru must know how hard is it for one being in love with someone else who is very different from them.

After awhile, the work was almost done. Els and Haru were taking care of some plants on some stone steps. Legosi had placed a flower pod near them.

"While you two excuse me, there's something I need to take of," Haru said, leaving the goat and wolf alone together.

Legosi soon became scared. He was now alone with just Els! He didn't want her to be anywhere near him. Just seeing her bandaged arm was enough to tell him that had no right of whatsoever to talk or being in the same room as her.

"So, Legosi, has your day been doing?" Els politely asked her drama wolf member.

"Umm... It's been... good," Legosi answered a bit awkwardly to her.

"That's good to hear," She said before going to work on the small plants.

"How long had you been working here, Els-chan?" Legosi asked nervously.

"Oh, only a few hours. I just started working here. Though I'm not an officially member of the Garden club, I just came here and started help Haru-senpai around," Els said.

"Do you like working here more than the Drama club?" Legosi asked. It wouldn't be a surprised if she says yes. The Gardening club would be perfect for a herbivore like Els.

"No. I like working both," Els said. Working both clubs was actually fun to her. Sure it may become too difficult if she doesn't know the clubs' schedules if she doesn't check them first. But she wanted to push herself to see what she can do.

Legosi then look at his large hands. Remembering how much bigger they are in comparing to Els' much smeller and delicate arms. How he felt that he could had easily break them if he had lost control last night. More importantly, he disrespect her body by touching it without her say so. That's the worst thing any male could ever commit. However, the gentle wolf had found himself trying to ask the small goat about her arm, despite knowing full-well that he's the caused of it.

"So... umm..?" Legosi began to say but didn't knew why he was going to tell her.

_"Stop! Don't ask her!"_ He angrily said to himself in his mind.

"What happened to your arm, Els-chan?" He asked as the words had left his mouth.

This had surprise Els. But she figure he wasn't present when the other members had already asked her that. At least Legosi wasn't acting so hysterically when he asked about her arm. The only members that didn't overreacted were Bill and Kai.

"I guess you won't around when the others asked about my arm, huh, Legosi? I accidently hurt myself on my way back to my dorm last night. Pretty clumsy of me, right?" Els lied. The last thing she wanted was panic among the students now that everything seemed to be going back to normal.

Els wanted nothing more than to actually tell Legosi what really happened to her. Surely he'll understand. He's such a kind wolf. But she felt too much shame to let out her emotions. She also know that she should at least had reported what happened to her. But she felt that whoever she tells will no doubt ask why she was out late at night.

"Hey, Legosi, I'm looking forward for the play," Els said while trying to get her mind off last night.

"Hmm? I'm looking forward, too," Legosi said. Feeling a little too uncomfortable around her now.

"I... umm... I should get going now, Els-chan. See you later," He said while walking away from her in backwards.

Legosi awkwardly walk backwards from girl. Quickly getting the handle to open. He closed the door behind him, but he accidently slammed his tail in the doorway while trying to close it. Leaving a confused Els.

_"He's so awkward, and yet so kind," _Els thought. It was nice to talk to him again.

* * *

**I hope you guys like this chapter and how I write Legosi and Els here. Please give some ideas for future chapters. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, everyone. I'm back to date this story. Thank you all so much for patently waiting for this chapter to happen. This makes very happy to know there are people liking my story.**

**Warning: There will be slut-shaming and bullying in this chapter.**

* * *

Legosi ran down the stairs as he could still feel his heart pounding loudly. When he reach the hallway, the wolf boy jump from the stars as he landed near the wall. He pant hard. Just talking Els was hard on him. He really had no idea on how to talk to girls.

"Legosi," A familiar voice said behind the wolf who turn around to see it was Mark.

"Sorry for ditching you earlier. I've been waiting for you to get back when I saw that rabbit girl coming downstairs," Mark said as he approach the wolf boy.

"Why did you leave me there?" Legosi asks the tapir.

"Sorry about that. But did something happened between you and the rabbit girl? And what was Els-chan doing there with her?" Mark asks Legosi so many questions.

Legosi had idea what was Mark talking about. Asking the grey wolf did something happened between him and that other girl in the garden. And why was he asking why was Els doing with her? If Legosi remember correctly, Els said that the other girl's name is Haru.

The two Drama club members soon walk down the hallway while Legosi explain nothing happened had actually happened between him and Haru, much to Mark's relief. While the two boys walk, they pass bye a pair of female mouse students as Legosi was making sure he was being careful while he walk pass them.

"Thank God nothing happened. You actually leaped from the stairs just to get out of there. I was worried something bad would have happen," Mark said.

"Something bad?" Legosi asks confusingly.

Unexpectedly, Mark had push Legois onto the wall.

"Because there's a rumor going among the herbivores saying that rabbit girl had been sleeping around with a lot of guys. So basically, she's the slut of the school," Mark said before he sigh in disappointment.

"Shame, really. And she sure look cute and innocent, too," The tapir said.

So that rabbit girl has a bad reputation in the school with the other herbivores for just being sexual active. But Legosi didn't why that should be the main reason for Haru to be seen like that. If anything, there are far more worst things in this world than what Haru does. And Legosi knows he might as well be one of these things.

"And why was Els-chan even doing there in the first place? I was actually surprise to even see her there with Haru," Mark said as he and Legosi walk again.

Legosi had shown on how Els and Haru interacted with each other. It was almost like they're friends.

"I think Els-chan is friends with her," Legosi said.

Hearing Legosi said that, Mark look at him with disbelieve. There's no way a girl like Els would be friends with someone like Haru. They're so different from each other. Els was definitely more innocent and pure than Haru. The goat girl is no doubting a virgin.

"You're kidding, right, Legosi? There's no way an innocent girl like Els-chan would be friends with Haru. Unless she's planning to lose her v-card with Haru's help," Mark said as he walk away from Legosi.

Standing alone in the hallway by himself, Legosi was deeply lost in his train of thoughts.

* * *

_Outside_

It was now dusk. Everyone around Legosi were getting ready to eat dinner or prepare for some upcoming exams. Legosi himself didn't felt like eating right now. What Mark said had gotten to him. Currently, the wolf boy was alone while sitting on a bench near the woods.

_"Everyone at school calls her a slut. But Els-chan sees her more than that. I don't even have no right to judge that girl while I tried eat to Els-chan once," _Legosi thought to himself.

_"The way Mark said that Els-chan and Haru-chan were so different from each other to be even friends, it says like Els-chan can't be friends with just anyone even though she's free who she can and can't be friends with on her own choice," _The wolf boy thought as he watch a young couple walking by him and into the woods.

_"It's unfair for either for them to not be friends just because they're different. Els-chan does look happy to be with Haru-chan. Though I don't talk to girls often. I don't even understand girls in general," _Legosi said as he got up from the bench.

* * *

_School __cafeteria_

Els in the meanwhile was having dinner alone today. Haru told her to go ahead and have dinner without her since the rabbit girl didn't want her to miss dinner because of her since she taking some plants that still needed to be taken care of. Despite Els' protest that she could wait for Haru to finish up with the plants, Haru didn't want to feel bad that Els had to skipped dinner because of her.

Normally, Els would sit with her friends during this time but she was kind of angry at them for thinking of little of Haru despite they didn't know her. Haru is a nice girl. She wasn't afraid to grab Legosi's tail and jokingly say that she won't chopped it off, that was kind of brave on some levels to say that to a carnivore. Sure Legosi is a kind and gentle boy who wouldn't hurt a fly, it was still amazing to see someone be able to tell that to a giant, tall wolf they just met. Most herbivores would be too scared to be in the same room as Legosi since they don't know him and see the real him.

After finishing her dinner, Els soon headed to the cafeteria door. She couldn't help but wanting to ask the school's principle if it was alright for a student being two clubs. She understand how hard it might be but she want to push herself to a lit...

"So sorry. I didn't see you there, little goat," A very familiar said in a mocking tone.

Els had tripped on something while she was lost in her thoughts, causing her to fell on the ground as well her school papers to be all over the ground. It seems like she and that voice were alone in the open since the little goat saw no one here with then. Upon hearing that voice, Els turn around and saw that same harlequin rabbit and her two friends. The harlequin rabbit was the one that tripped her and she didn't look apologetic either with that mean smile on her face.

The goat girl try to get her papers from the ground before they could be ruin. She didn't want to start something that was petty and pointless if that harlequin rabbit girl still had it over Haru.

"I'm sorry for not looking where I was going," Els said despite fully knowing the other girl did it on purpose.

Els wonder what did the harlequin rabbit want from her. This girl clearly needs to learn what happened between Haru and her boyfriend shouldn't be wasn't Haru's fault. The boyfriend is the one that she should be angry at since he already had a girlfriend, one that's very pretty too.

"Did that slutty dwarf rabbit say she regrets kissing my boyfriend since the rumors started?" The harlequin rabbit said as she approach Els and place her left hand on her cheek.

However, hearing this girl calling Haru that, Els slapped her hand off of her. This act actually shock the three other girls such they head that Els was too sweet and nice to even fight back.

"Don't ever Haru-senpai like that again! She may have her flaws, but there worst things a woman could commit!" Els cry out as she got up from the ground, showing bruises on her knees.

"What do you, you silly little girl? You never been in love before, so you have no place to talk," The harlequin rabbit said, becoming angry.

"I'm have never been in love before, but I do know when someone cheats on you then they're not worthy of your love," Els said as she try to pick up her papers before things could get ugly.

However, the harlequin rabbit had grab Els by her horns to face the latter to look at her.

"Listen here, little goat. My rabbit race is nearly going to be extinct one day! I was planning to marry my boyfriend right after graduation so we could have children together so our specie could continued on one day in the future! That whore ruined everything I've been trying so hard to work. Thanks to her, my boyfriend won't even say he loves me!" The harlequin rabbit shout at Els.

Els understand why this girl would hate Haru. The harlequin rabbit race was indeed endangered, but didn't excuse this girl for bullying Haru instead getting angry at her unfaithful boyfriend who should been worry about his race as well instead going after other girls.

"I understand why are you so angry, but you bullying and harassing another student doesn't make you very sympathetic. Your boyfriend sounds like not a very good person. So I doubt he would been a good husband to you if you ever get married," Els said while she try to break free from the other girl's grip.

Unfortunately, the harlequin rabbit didn't really like hearing that from the goat girl, She let go of one of the horns and slapped Els on her right cheek so hard that the sound was loud. It caught the attention of someone nearby, someone's very popular on campus.

Els felt warm tears coming from her eyes. Despite she tried to be strong when these girls gang up at her, Els knew she couldn't hide the fact she was scared of them and felt intimidate by the mean rabbit girl who just slapped her. There was a red bruise on her cheek.

The harlequin rabbit girl let go of Els' horns and push the poor girl fell on the ground again. Becoming disgust that she touch someone who was close to the girl who stole her boyfriend from her, she wiped her hands on her school dress like she touched something dirty.

"You're so willingly to lower yourself just for that tramp, huh? Fine, go ahead and be friends with her. Just remember that society hate immoral women like you two. I'll be sure to tell everyone that another female student has been misbehaving and slept with every boy here as well. I'm sure that girl would love to know she's no longer alone with her actives now. The Drama club will surely be disappointed to know that their own has disgrace herself just to be friends with some whore rabbit," The mean rabbit girl said with a mean smirk on her pretty face.

"I'm afraid that happen anytime soon, Mizuchi-san," A very familiar said. One that Els recognize too easily. It was Louis.

"Louis-senpai..." Els all say.

"Louis-sama!" The mean girl's friends said in shock to see the Big Man on campus here with them.

Seeing the red-tailed deer who would become the next Beastar coming towards them, the other two girls try to grabbed their rabbit friend who wouldn't budge.

"And if I may ask, what's going on here? Why are you three hurting a fellow student?" Louis asks. But he knew the actual reason for this.

"Louis, this girl has been fooling around with a lot boys in this school. She and that whore dwarf rabbit have been sleeping with almost all the boys around here. Surely, you know the school's reputation will be in jeopardy if they continued to be here," The harlequin rabbit, now known as Mizuchi, lie to Louis.

Els felt she couldn't convince Louis that Mizuchi is lying to him. No one will believe her and Haru since many people wouldn't believe the immoral woman and her friend while they always believe the girls like Mizuchi.

"You're surely confident that I'll take your word even though I heard everything you just said, Mizuchi-san," Louis said.

Mizuchi look at the red-tailed deer in disbelieve. Louis is going take that goat girl's side over hers. That's can't be right.

"I believe you three should get going on. I hate to have you three getting expelled for a petty reason," Louis said with a serious look on his handsome face.

Mizuchi didn't want the Els to think she won, but she also didn't want to be kick out of school. Mizuchi and her friends soon left, leaving Els with Louis.

Els look at Louis with awestruck. He was willing to stick up for her despite not being close to her. The tiny goat girl soon began to pick her papers, trying to leave while her eyes was still watering. However, she soon saw Louis was helping picking her papers. After they pick up the papers from the ground, Els try to leave before she could even embarrass herself already since her tears beginning to come out of her eyes, but Louis had place his hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Your knees are bleeding and your cheek has a bruise on it. You should head to the nurse to check on you, Els-san," Louis said.

Els nodded her head.

"Yes, Senpai," Els said as she went to the nurse's office.

* * *

**Thank you for this chapter. I really enjoy watching 'Beastars'. Too bad my younger brother and sister saw it and say they hated it. They truly don't understand the beauty and the meaning of it. Also, that mean harlequin rabbit girl's name is Mizuchi in case you guys didn't know.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, everyone. Your girl's back to update another chapter for you all for waiting for so long for an update on this story. Sorry about that. I was trying to finish up from some of my old fanfics that I haven't done in awhile already. Thanks again for waiting on chapter. I'll be skipping over the award ceremony scene from episode 3 since I don't feel like I could change anything from it. But I will gave Els some backstory. I don't own the canon characters as they rightfully belong to their owners.**

**Warning: Some manga spoilers ahead. **

* * *

"To hell with co-existence and co-prosperity!" Kai the mongoose said annoyed.

Just early today, the school had an award ceremony this afternoon. Louis was presented with the Cherryton School Honor Award by Headmaster Gon. The red deer then give a speech on co-existence between carnivores and herbivores as well as the gorily of the Drama club that will preform its' importance on the very stage where its' proud members stood.

"Keep your voice down," Legosi quietly to Kai.

"He kicked me out of the acting team," Kai argue back.

"Music, please," Someone said to stage crew.

Legosi watch as Els and the others began to practice their roles. The tiny goat dance beautiful with the others. The gentle wolf look away in shame since he feared that his instincts will came back if he watches her dance. He felt his stomach turning as he thought of the possibility hurting her again. He could see the scars on her left arm are still there. They're there on her to remind Legosi of what he almost did.

"But I've gotten used to this already," Kai said, pulling Legosi out of his thought.

The mongoose then walk up towards the rails as he watches the actors and dancers practicing. Legosi, however, only continued to sit where he was at.

"Hey, have you ever wanted to be an actor, Legosi?" Kai ask the kind wolf.

"No, actually," Legosi answer without any hesitation.

"Not even once."

Legosi move to the other side to work on the lights.

"So were you surprise when you were put in the Drama club, then?" Kai ask as he follow Legosi.

"All of the club's members are put here for a reason. One way or another," The mongoose said.

"Don't tell me you join the club without knowing anything about it, did you? Almost all members here had hardships before coming here. Only those with unique backgrounds can join the Cherryton's Drama club," Kai explain.

"For example: Sheila the cheetah used to work as a dominatrix just to get by at only at the age of 14. Mina the giraffe has trypophobia and can't stand looking at herself in the mirror without freaking out. Moro the rhino believes that her guardian angel is nearby, when in reality it's actually her horn. As for me you might ask, I was abandon as a baby and raised by a family of hyenas since then. Our motto, expose for what life it really is," Kai said to Legosi.

Hearing that the Drama club only wanted recruits students for their unique and strange backgrounds, Legosi wonder what does Els has that got her in the first place. A girl like her didn't act like she has a secret. Then again, looks can be deceiving.

"So, Legosi, what's your secret?" Kai ask his fellow drama member.

"My secret...?" However, Legosi couldn't tell Kai his most private and worst secret about himself.

"What about Els-chan? How unique is her background?" The shy wolf ask the mongoose.

"Oh, Els-chan's backstory is pretty sad. She apparent was raised by a single mother since birth. Her father is said to be got up and left as soon as her mother became pregnant with her. Her mom had to work two jobs at a time just to put food on the trouble. According to what Sheila told me, Els-chan came here to Cherryton Academy so her mom won't have to overwork herself," Kai said.

_"So, she doesn't have a father as well. Guess we have something in common after all," _Legosi though, thinking about his own fatherless childhood.

The gentle wolf kept watching the dancers practicing their movements. Tem had told him once that he enjoyed watching Els dance since she almost look like a snowflake falling gracefully as the wind blew her. Legosi could see why. Els move so elegantly. She looks so fragile and delicate. Watching the little goat move so freely without a care in the world, Legosi wanted to protect that from carnivores that truly eat innocence herbivores.

_"And if everyone has a secret to be here... Then... What's Louis-senpai's?"_ Legosi ask himself in his thought.

* * *

_Gardening club_

"Haru-senpai, where would you like this sunflowers at?" Els ask her rabbit friend while holding two flowerpots in her hands.

"Just put them over there, Els-san. The sun is going down any minute now, so I want them to get all the light they can," Haru said to her new friend.

Shortly after practice, Els came back to the Garden club to help Haru again. Despite yesterday's ugly encounter with that mean rabbit girl Mizuchi, Els still continued to hang out with Haru even when others seem to disapprove of it. Haru is really indeed an amazing gardener! It's certainly hard enough for just two girls of taking care of the plants here at Cherryton Academy, but one is definitely harder.

Wiping her forehead, Els could see the garden look so prettier than the last she was here. From her corner of her left eye, Els saw a bed of red and pink tulips. She smile as she felt her heart being tugged at the sight.

Els always for sad when she looks at tulips. But she has always manages to hide her sadness with a simple smile on her face.

_Flashback _

_Little Els play with her favorite doll in a beautiful meadow of tulips while the summer blaze blew at her. She giggle as the petals also flew away from the flowers. Her doll was a sheep with a pink dress on. Els love her doll very much. _

_She look around to see that no one was with her. Mama said that she would be back soon after doing something. But Els didn't mind since Mama was always away for a long time. Picking up a few tulips, Els began to make a bouquet for her mother. Her mama always love it when Els brings her a bouquet of flowers to her. _

_While Els was picking up flowers, she heard giggle from behind her, she turn around to see a family of three deer laughing and playing with each other. The little deer boy was then lifted up into the air by his daddy who smile in happiness. Els watch while she drop her flowers onto the ground. The family didn't even notice she was right there alone without anyone with her. _

_A strange and uncomfortable feeling had suddenly appeared in her heart. Seeing a family with a daddy made Els sad since her daddy isn't with her or Mama. Why isn't Daddy with them? Doesn't he loves them like other daddies? Els wanted ask her mama if she does have a daddy like everyone else in her class since their daddies always play with them. _

_Flashback ends_

"Els-san, are you okay?" Haru ask her.

The little goat realize that she was lost in her bubble of memoires again. She hates doing that.

"Yes, I'm fine, Haru-senpai. Thanks for asking," Els said to her upperclassman.

Haru look at her for a minute. Despite just recently meeting each other, Haru could tell that Els is bothered by something that she doesn't want to talk about. Something that Haru herself can understand.

"Thanks for the help, Els-san. You should go and start memorizing your lines. Don't want Louis to get on me for your performants at the play," Haru said to her.

"Got it, Haru-senpai. See you later," Els said as she began to walk.

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot. Els-san, you can drop with the senpai and just call me by my name," Haru said.

"Okay, Haru-chan," Els said to her new friend.

* * *

_Basement _

Today's Biology Day, that meant that students would go to the basement for an hour to calm themselves and to be free any stress.

However, Legosi couldn't help but think about Els. He hasn't been unable to get her out of his mind since that night. Perhaps it was his guilt of almost killing her that had gotten so bad that even spending time in the wolf habitat room hasn't ease it, and will most likely never will. Legosi knows that if he ever wants to have this feeling go away, then he needs to confess to Els that he was the one who attacked her on the other night.

While he knows that Els will hate him and might never forgive him, Legosi already hasn't forgive himself for what he almost committed and his guilt still won't go away. Either way, at least he told her the truth than for her to live the rest of her life of never knowing who her attacker was.

"Hey, do you guys think that rabbits actually live on the moon like the stories?" A female wolf ask.

"No way. It's impossible since there's no air in space," A male wolf answer her.

Hearing that, Legosi look at the moon and pictured Els' face on it. Before Tem's murder, both Legosi and Els had never talk before since he was shy around girls. But after his friend's death, the gentle wolf decided to suck it and give the love letter to Els since Tem never had the courage to do so.

Legosi could already knew of what kind of reaction Els will show to him when he approached her during night. Understandably, Els was scared of her life and tried to defended herself from him. But after he revealed that he was only giving her a letter from Tem, Els felt horrible of how she treated him. But Legosi didn't mind since he was already use to it.

When he met her in that garden, Legosi felt so awkward and awful being around her since he hurt already by giving her those scars on her arm. When she talked to him for the second time, Els was much more kinder and friendlier towards him than last time they talk. It felt kind of nice to have a female to talk to like an actual male instead of a dangerous carnivore.

But Legosi knows that it won't last long until she realize it was him.

Getting up from where he set at, Legosi walk out of the wolf habitat room to walk up upper part of the building and saw the sunset.

_"What is this feeling right now? It's warm, like the sun," _Legosi thought, looking back at his tail.

_"I think I understand. I'm happy," _The gentle wolf said in his mind as his long tail wiggle happily.

_"It's the first time since my own mother that a woman treat me kindly. I want to talk to her again, but I'm still afraid. Els-can was Tem's crush. And what can of friend I'll be if I steal my friend's crush?" _Legosi though, not knowing how to deal with his emotions.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this, everyone. I hope you all like Legosi's struggling with his feelings unlike in canon and Els' backstory in this story since the actual series hasn't given much of a backstory. I can't wait for the second season to come already. Beastars is such an amazing series and I love It! Also, I'll skipped some scenes from the series if any of you don't mind. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, everyone. Your girl's back to finally update another chapter for all of you. So sorry for making you all wait this long to read this. I've been trying to finish up some my other fanfics. Again, thank you all so, so much for being this patient with me on this story. I don't own the canon characters as they rightfully belong to their actual owners while I only own my ocs.**

* * *

Today the play finally begins. The Drama club quickly prepare to practice their lines one last time before they hit the stage. They could hear many animals coming in and taking their sets while the Drama club are getting ready to start.

_"With everything that happened this week, I hope things will go smoothly," _Els thought as she place her hands on her chest, feeling her beating heart racing fast from all of this.

The freshmen will the play to see show how both carnivores and herbivories can co-exist together. The Drama club is proof that such a thing can become a reality.

Even if one of their herbivore member was killed by a carnivore only a few days ago.

"Places, everyone. Places. The freshmen excepted to see a good show. So, we need to show them what we got," Louis said as everyone began to line up in front of him.

Louis could feel the pain of his ankle getting more unbearable. Almost telling him that he was reaching his limited. He felt he could faint form any minuet now. But he won't let this stop him. The pain he feels right now won't compare to the pain he'll feel in the future.

"Do your best out there, everyone. The freshmen came to see us for the first time. If remember what we rehearsed, then you'll be fine. Even after Tem's death, our bond remains strong. This club is very special to all of us. Together on stage, we will show the audience that carnivores and herbivories can live together in harmony!" Louis said as he walk back and forth in front of the members.

However, while his speech help his fellow members to feel at ease, it actually meant nothing to Louis himself. To him, all that it matters is him and him alone. He will show everyone around his acting skills.

_"Devote yourselves to me." _

"Yes," The club members said at the same time.

Els look up to see Legosi working on the light. He was talking someone through his headsets. They're most likely talking about how everything is good for the play. The little goat couldn't about wonder how would the gentle wolf would be in a play like this.

Hearing the audience behind the curtains, Els wonder if Haru will be here when the seniors come here. She wanted to show her friend how much the Drama club work hard on this.

"Els-chan, the play is starting," Sheila said as she grab Els by the hand and led her to the side just before the curtains lift up.

"Sorry about, Sheila-san. I was thinking about something," The goat girl said, blushing from the embarrassment of being treated like a child like that.

Louis soon took charge with Ellen and did his part perfectly. Both Legosi and Els never stop being amazed by Louis' performants. His acting truly is something to be captivity by every movement. They could see why the young male deer is considered to be possible the next Beastar one day. Even the freshmen audience began to feel so drawn to Louis' acting. Like they were falling into an enchantment.

When it was time for Els to do her role, she could sense Legosi watching her from above. She smile at him as a way to thank you to him for keeping the light on her for her part.

Legosi watch as Els did her lines while he kept the light on her. She look even more tinier than ever before from where he was standing.

_"Els-chan __looks happier than before. Spending time with Haru-chan seems to be the case. Even if those two are different, Els-chan really cares about her," _Legosi thought as he continued to watch the goat girl from he stood.

_"Els-chan, I'm sorry I hurt." _

The play soon came to an end. With Louis and Ellen doing their final part, the audience of young freshmen held their breaths while Louis said his last lines.

"Ellen... You have said your goodbye to this world," Louis said as Ellen pretended to die in is arms while the play finally came to an end.

The curtains came down while the audience clap after seeing since a play. Els hope a few of them might want to join the Drama club. And maybe she can convince a few girls into joining the Garden club as well. Maybe that way, a few more students could see that Haru isn't an awful person like the rest of the students believe she is.

However, her thoughts were interrupted by a loud thud on her right, which it was coming from the stage. Turning around, Els gasp in horror when she saw Louis the deer had fainted after the curtains came down.

She and the others came to Louis' aid to see if he was okay. Louis had appeared just fine awhile ago, but why he fainted is anyone's guess. But making sure Louis' okay is more important right now questions can be ask later when Louis wakes up.

"Bill, Aoba, get Louis to the infirmary quickly!" Sanu said to the two carnivores who wasted no time.

Els watch as the two boys carry Louis away to the infirmary. She pray that Louis will be alright soon. The goat girl heard footsteps behind her. Turing around, she saw Legosi running after Bill and Aoba while calling out Louis' name.

_"Are those two friends? I don't even remember them hanging after rehearsal,"_ Els said in her mind, wondering how did Louis fainted.

* * *

_Infirmary _

Everyone waited outside of the infirmary with the hope Louis will be alright. Their star just fainted after the play made them all wonder if it was stress.

Everyone... but Legosi and Zoe who fully knew the truth. The two boys look at each other for worriedness for Louis, but they couldn't say anything to the others as they felt that they might dishonor Louis if they spoke the truth. Especially since Louis hates being seen weak by others.

Legosi look over to where Els was standing. Taking to both Sheila and Ellen about what happened to Louis. Hearing her being concern about the young male deer while she rubbed her scars which it made him feel anxiety.

The gentle wolf wanted to tell her how much he was sorry for everything that had had happened. From attacking her and hurting her to not helping Louis as much as should had by telling someone the truth about his ankle.

"Els-chan, your scars aren't hurting, are they?" Ellen ask worryingly about her friend.

"No, I'm fine, Ellen-san. But thanks for asking," Els said.

_"Els-chan, you need to know what really happened that night," _Legosi thought as he look away from her.

It was then when the school nurse finally came out. The Drama club immediately came to her and ask her many questions on how could this happened to Louis and if he was going to recover quickly.

"He'll be fine. His left ankle is badly broken, he'll recover soon enough. But I would love to know how did this happened," She said seriously.

The Drama members who didn't know all look at each other with the same question.

"Will Louis-senpie be able to still preform tomorrow, ma'am?" Els ask, knowing that's what Louis might ask.

"I'm afraid he won't. His ankle need to time heal," She said.

"He's asleep in the infirmary. You all can see him if you any of you would like. Just be quiet while you're in there," She said as she left the Drama Club.

* * *

**Thanks to all who read this chapter. We're getting close to see Legosi beating Bill to a pulp. But poor baby wants to confess what he almost did to her, but doesn't know how to without scaring her. Els will probably ask Haru if the latter have ever met Louis since he might help with the Garden club. **


End file.
